Jaded View: Chapter seventeen
Chapter seventeen “I’ve decided that I need to teach Lilykit some things one on one, so the rest of you could do something nice for your clan, maybe hunt.” Shieldtuft meowed, flicking her tail, then she padded away, towards Snowflight’s den, followed by Lilykit. “Well why don’t we get started.” Moldkit meowed, padding towards the tunnel near his den, Picklekit noticed how upset Junglekit looked, “what’s wrong Junglekit?” She mewed softly, “nothing…” He doesn’t want to say, ''“you know that idea we had before Lilykit told us that the Winter Festival was today?” “Yeah?” “I thought we could do it, away from the Lightningclan border.” She saw his eyes brighten up, “I would love to.” He smiled, then jumped into the tunnel. As they got out of the tunnel, Moldkit was already off, straight towards the Lightningclan border. Junglekit nodded as the two cats ran off, were the forest seemed to be endless. In the distance, Picklekit noticed a river, which flowed in the direction they were heading. Soon the trees seemed to stop, and nearby was a drop in the terrain, followed by sand, then water. “This place is pretty!” Picklekit looked around, colourful flowers grew, and a strange stick stuck out of the ground. There was another stick, which had claw marks on it. “This is so weird, the claw marks make up letters, and that one has them too.” Junglekit mewed, inspecting the stick he was near, “’Cinderspots’? That sounds like what Scarpelt says, he tells stories about his mother, and I think her name was Cinderspots.” “I haven’t met Cinderspots yet, what was she like?” She looked up from her stick to Junglekit, “I don’t know, she died before I was born.” Picklekit realised something, “I don’t think this a field that cats frolic in anymore.” Picklekit mewed, “this one says ‘Daggertail’. And I wasn’t introduced to him.” “Daggertail’s been dead for a long time, he was attacked by Lightningstar, the original Lightningclan guardian.” “Does that mean…” “We’re in a literal graveyard!” Junglekit murmured, shocking filling his golden eyes, “this is bad! There might be other graves that didn’t get a stick which says their name!” They scrambled away from the flower patch and towards the river. “Are we allowed over?” She mewed, staring across the slowing move river, “I think so, let’s check!” Junglekit ran into the river, trudging through the river, Picklekit stepped back, then leapt into the middle of the river, then skipped to the bank in front of her. She shook water from her fur, then followed Junglekit back onto the grass. “Where should we go next?” She mewed, glancing around, “right there! It looks nice!” Junglekit ran towards a patch of extremely short grass, dappled patches of sunlight touched the grass. As they came over, Picklekit looked at a wonderful view, sandy terrain sloped towards a crystal blue lake that expanded over the horizon. The fluffy white clouds loomed over the water. “Woah…” Junglekit stared across the water, “what it is this place?” “Why don’t we give it a name, I’ve never seen it before, or heard about it. What should we call it?” He looked over at Picklekit, “maybe we should name it after the view, maybe ‘Crystal View’?” “What about ‘Jaded View’, since the colours of this place are so different to each other, and the green looks like jades.” Junglekit murmured, his eyes shining in the dappled light, “that’s a wonderful name.” Picklekit smiled, feeling a small breeze pick up, blowing her fur towards the sand and water, ''Jaded View, what a wonderful name, “I’ve got an idea for what we can do here as well.” Picklekit mewed, “we can practise and train here, like what Lilykit is doing with Shieldtuft.” “That’s a great idea! Jaded View, the place of extra training!” Junglekit stared into the sky, a huge grin growing on his face, “why don’t we get started!” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter eighteen Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter sixteen Category:Jaded View